Hot Chocolate
by lessa4
Summary: Wow, another one-shot without angst. Yay! TalaKai. Tala has a hot chocolate fetish, and Kai spoils him after a long, cold day. Much pointless fluff.


Whoot, go me another Tala/Kai one-shot. This is a product of boredom and a wish for some absolutely pointless fluff, so here it is, my poor best attempt. R&R, please!

Koinu- puppy

Hot Chocolate

I pulled the edges of my scarf away from my face, batting at the tassels as the tickled my nose, flung by the cold, crisp wind. I gave the snow-covered city below me one last glance before going back up the path. I smiled at the picture that our little cabin made, frosted like a ginger-bread house, smoke curling lazily from the chimney, making me think of sitting in front of the roaring fire that would be in the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

I was hungry, as you can tell, I just described how I could pretty much eat my house . . . whatever.

I hurried up the porch steps, the wind urging me into the house with a push from behind, slamming the door shut at my back. I unwrapped my scarf (Actually, it was Kai's scarf, but he was busy doing work, so I figured he wouldn't be needing it for a while.), and hung up my coat, ditching my shoes on the rug to thaw and dry. I shook my head vigorously, dislodging those pesky melted snowflakes from my fiery hair.

I shuffled into the living room to unfreeze my fingers before I went and got my hot chocolate. What? I didn't want to spill a single drop of that rich, smooth chocolaty goodness.

And low and behold, I wouldn't have to worry about that. Lying on his side next to the blaze was the original owner of the scarf that I had rightfully stolen, and a tray was in front of him, with cookies, marshmallows, and oh, joyous heavens, hot chocolate. I grinned, sitting down next to him and lifting a steaming mug to my nose, inhaling that blessed aroma. Kai sat up too, picking up his own cup in one hand. I scooted over, nestling myself against his side, sighing when he draped a warm arm over my shoulders.

Tilting my head back, I drained the last bit of the chocolate sludge that lives at the bottom of every cup of hot chocolate, no matter how hard or long you stir to get rid of it. Licking my lips, I looked up to see him trying not to laugh at me. "What?"

He shook his head with a smile, instead asking, "Have a fun time?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, actually more concerned with the half-finished mug in his other hand. "I suppose." I gave him a coy glance. "You?"

He groaned, burying his face in my shoulder. I took this momentary distraction to liberate the cup from his grasp, take a sip, and put it back in his hand. My koi lifted his head, mock glaring at me with those stunning molten lava eyes of his. "Oh, I see. You just wanted me to stay inside and work so you could go out, pretend you were cold, and expect me to make you hot chocolate?"

I grinned cheekily at him, breaking off a piece of cookie from the tray and popping it into my mouth. "It worked, didn't it?" I chirped around the crumbs.

He chuckled, handing me his mug. I accepted it happily, sipping at the contents, trying not to down it all at once and burn my tongue. Oh, but damn that sweet taste, I couldn't help it! No, I couldn't take my time, I had to go and lose what little patience that I had in the first place (Which, let me tell you, wasn't much to begin with. Unless we're comparing it to Tyson when . . . never mind, too much of an analogy.), and chug it, sending the hot liquid into my mouth and down my throat in one burning brown stream. Gah.

I gulped, then broke off another piece of cookie to try to cool my mouth. Okay, so a cookie probably wasn't going to help, but that's just too bad, I did it anyway. So nyah.

Kai was laughing at me again. "More, koinu?"

I looked up at him, putting on my cutest, 'oh-you-know-I'm-adorable-and-you-love-me' face, blinking at him ly with my ice-blue eyes. He reached around to pull out a thermos that had been hiding from me from his other side. He took my first cup and opened up the thermos, letting some of the wonderful-smelling steam drift over enticingly. Pouring me half a cup, he handed my mug back and watched me sip at it gingerly, trying, and not succeeding to hide the smirk on his lips. When I finally put the empty cup down, he was looking at me funnily.

"Wha-at?" I inquired.

He pantomimed wiping his upper lip and I blushed slightly, running my hand over my mouth. I turned back to him, presenting my face for inspection. "Good?"

But Kai sighed. "No, you've got some chocolate right . . ." he reached forward, gently licking the offending beverage remnant away. "There."

"Oh," I pouted. "You don't."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, pity party for Tala. I'm sorry that I don't have a hot cocoa , and even if I did, I would be able to drink the stuff without getting it all over my face in my rush to get every last drop."

I blinked at him, once again turning The Look of Ultimate Cuteness on the poor boy. I almost felt sorry for him, but keep in mind the almost. This was my game, and this was what I wanted, and if I don't get what I want, there's always Plan B. I always win. _Always_. He had no chance what-so-ever.

I shifted myself onto his lap, putting my arms around his neck. He took my lips, running his warm tongue across the bottom one before entering gently. Be broke, but he held me tight as we leaned back to his original position on the floor. A hand reached under my shirt, then removed it entirely. We kissed again and I gave a mental sigh of pure bliss.

He tasted like hot chocolate.

Owari


End file.
